Slow me down
by cha cha dancer
Summary: The tips of his ears began to produce a red buttery glow to them, making the rest of his face burn harshly in turn. Sasuke Uchiha...was blushing. Ludacris, some people would call it. But they obviously didn't know who she was.
1. Pros pose

**Slow Me Down**

Her tempo was arithmetic and flawless, adding a definite flare to her already appealing strut.

Ludicrous, some people would call it. But they obviously didn't know who she was.

The defined tan legs that seemed to strike down into the glossy marble floor with every step she took, pivoted to the right sharply. Leaving her spectators in awe.

Her ash black ankle high boots echoed soundly against the expensive red lockers that surrounded her at a very withy length.

She never missed a beat.

Apple green eyes flickered side to side occasionally; reading door numbers as they flew by her.

Plump sheer nude lips pursed in anticipation as the numbers seemed to keep getting smaller with every other door.

She stopped.

'_Class 201_' the door read in front of her.

The bell rang.

She sighed lightly, like a butterfly had just escaped her narrow throat. And bit down on her tongue unconsciously.

Her abrasive dark eyelashes tickled the small crease on her barely golden shimmered eyelids as she glanced upward at the white newly painted ceiling.

A loud snort surfaced from her petite nose as she could still see faint red letters of the words _Naruto was here, believe it _scrawled on the sound proof white tiles.

Her head tilted back down toward the cherry wood door, inches from her face.

Here goes absolutely nothing.

She turned the round brass door handle and stepped in.

* * *

The classroom was almost filled when Sasuke came through the door.

He instantly glided up toward his desk in the back of the room.

He slowed down to annoyed halt, stepping out of his mid stride.

He placed his right foot down angrily.

Seven squeaky wide-eyed hopeful _drooling_ gross bitchy give-me-a-stick-and-I'll-gladly-deflate-their-new-boob-jobs-for-you aggravating over done plastic fan girls surrounded his desk in a close huddle.

He muttered a string of non-school appropriate words before grudgingly taking a stiff seat at his desk.

Squeals erupted into his ear the moment he sat down.

He rolled his eyes.

They squealed again.

All of a sudden the door slammed open very loudly, and a blond boy _rolled_ into the classroom.

James Bond style he leaped onto the balls of his feet from the ground and took the cool guy stance, that Sasuke could only guess he had been practicing in the mirror all summer.

He held out his hands like child play guns, blowing swiftly at his fingertips.

"NARUTO…IS HERE!" he yelled, pronouncing his dramatic pause for effect.

Every single girl in the classroom cheered and clapped their hands wildly at the exaggeratedblond boy in front of them.

Sasuke grunted.

What. A. Loser.

Naruto clambered up the stairs to where Sasuke was edgily sitting, pushing the fan girls completely out of the way roughly before plopping down beside him and grinning annoyingly.

"I heard were getting a new student today," he chirped.

A new student had not arrived in Leaf Village in a very long time.

No one here was used to seeing someone they hadn't known since pre-school.

But Sasuke's ears hardly perked up.

The chances of this new student not being a fan girl or a fan _boy_ was beginning to be impossible to come by anywhere these days

"Girl or boy?" he voice dropped a few notches than normal,

"I didn't hear that much, but I know for a fact that he or she is in our first hour."

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

I swear to god if it's another fan girl…

Their teacher walked through the door soundlessly. Carrying a stack of newspapers in his right hand and a large coffee mug in the other. His edgy blond hair swooped around his face and on top of his head as he looked around the room. His lips making a tight line of frustration and worry.

He sat down at his desk and immediately started going through files.

No one seemed to notice.

More squeals filled the room.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to the front of the room.

Sasuke sighed irritably.

He _hated_ Mondays.

The looming figure from the front of the classroom made it's way over to Sasuke and Naruto's desk. Casting a dark shadow over the both of them.

Sasuke's muscles tensed.

"So Uchiha, I heard were getting a new student today," the figure concluded.

Neji.

"Hn."

"I bet you 10 bucks it's a boy," Neji started.

Sasuke stared at the brown haired boy in front of him for a while, before making a bet of his own.

"10 it's a girl."

Neji held out his hand.

Sasuke smirked and shook it firmly.

The other turned around to all the fan girls behind them and flashed them a flirty contagious grin before taking his own seat behind Sasuke.

The bell rang.

Everyone scattered to there seats in a matter of counted seconds.

Mr.Hudazka seemed to miss the ringing tremor causing all of his students to shut their mouths and scamper to their seats like scared children.

Instead he held his intense hazel eyes on the opening door to his classroom, possibly containing what every rumor in teachers lounge had formed itself to be over the last few weeks.

The open windows let in a cool shifty breeze that blew over the hairs on Sasuke's neck.

But they seemed to have already found a way to stand themselves up.

_What the hell? _Sasuke wondered.

The tips of his ears began to produce a light buttery red glow to them.

Making the rest of his face burn in turn.

His eyes itched and watered over from the lack of not blinking.

And the back of his throat started to swell from all the spit he had gathered there.

Oh my.

She had just stepped into the classroom.

Her hair was bright and very long, just like her drawling eyelashes. Her body was perfect in every simple way. From her slightly tanned honey glazed skin, and her tight moderate toned muscles, to her long slender stomach that cascaded nicely in her tight button up blouse, that showed off a small, but noticeable amount of cleavage above the white cotton fabric.

But her eyes was what caught most of the anything but subtle attention. The soft green sea foam color that exploded brilliantly at every angle she was featured in, and freely ventured outward in light and radiance, was something that people couldn't help but talk about. And the small but visible specks of gold in them seemed to shine just as bright as her drawling smile.

But something caught his eye.

And it wasn't just the way she bite her lip when she moved from foot to foot.

It was pink…and it was in her hair?

"Hey there…you…with the pink hair…you have pink hair!" he heard Naruto exclaim from beside him, jumping up to point at the girl in the front.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Smooth.

"Mm hum," she barley stated while handing her records to Mr.Hudazka.

He looked them over.

"And yes it's natural," she muttered skeptically after Naruto had made his way all the way down to where she was standing to examine her messy beachy waves up close.

"Class, this is Sakura Hanuro she comes to us from the Water Country. Treat her with _respect_," he eyed the male portion of his class with a weary glance. "And Naruto…just…go take a seat."

Sakura.

The blond boy skipped the stairs two at a time to his awaiting seat.

Almost tripping in the process.

"_She's a babe_!" Naruto harshly whispered at Sasuke and Neji.

"Sakura you can sit beside…Neji," the teacher said, pointing his pen delicately at the brown haired boy with gleaming white eyes that had never left her presence since she had stepped into the room.

Neji smirked widely at Naruto's pouty face and raised his hand simply into the air for Sakura to see.

She was…stunning Sasuke would have to admit. But she was going to be another annoyance in Sasuke's life that he just didn't have time to deal with.

_Neji can have her,_ He thought.

Every single boy in the classroom watched her walk up the stairs; whispering as soon as she had passed there row. She continued to the back row where Neji was seated.

She didn't even glance at Sasuke.

All of a sudden a crisp 10-dollar bill dropped in front of him and landed on his desk without a sound.

He didn't have to turn around to know where it had come from.

He smirked and picked up the stiff green bill.

Maybe this sakura girl wasn't _all _bad.

* * *

Second hour came around sooner that Sasuke had hoped it would.

He _hated_ chemistry.

Somewhat because he hated the subject, and thought it was a useless tool that he had no interest in using in the future what so ever.

But mostly because his brother taught that class.

He growled.

His stupid must-have-everything-Sasuke-has-and-much-much-more jackass of a goddamn brother taught his stupid chemistry class.

He would rather walk into the English class five doors down from his locker, he was getting rather good with adjectives these days.

He stopped briefly at his locker, turning the black connected dial quickly, to drop off his Creative Arts textbook.

His hand slowly dropped to a lower section of his large spacey locker and dragged his large blue chemistry book up to his eye level.

"Your dead to me," he muttered darkly.

He slammed his locker door shut.

* * *

She _needed_ to get to class.

And these stupid boys were _not helping_ that cause.

Letting the new girl get to class on time was obviously not an option for them.

They were all talking at once to her asking her abnormal questions that they seemed to get off on.

Breathing was apparently not an option for them either.

She saw a tiny opening in the tight cluster they had made around her, which she had just named freedom.

_Hello freedom, how are you today?_

She reached for freedom.

Hell, she even sprinted towards freedom.

But freedom was immediately revolted into a spindling circle of boys she had already grown to hate.

She sighed _deeply_ in frustration.

"WHO CAN SHOW ME TO MR. UCHIHA'S CHEMISTREY CLASS IN ROOM 442?" she shouted.

"I CAN!" every boy in the tight pack yelled as they raised there hands eagerly.

She had just discovered she was claustrophobic

Suddenly a hand shot out from the swarming depths of the crowd and pulled her out of the rage of screaming fan boys.

_Jesus? _

She stumbled a bit when the hand pushed her into a tiny corner to the side of the hallway, far enough away from her group of admires for her to relax again.

"Sakura."

She looked up.

"Yes?" she answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

She **needed** to get to class!

"Hi, I'm Neji from Creative Arts class, first period," he explained.

"…Sure," she nodded.

"I heard you need someone to walk you to chemistry."

She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

The hallways were almost bear when they came across the polished classroom door.

"Well this is me," Sakura acknowledged thankfully.

Neji nodded briefly before turning around to walk to his classroom right across the hall.

_Hon. Calc Lvl. 4_

_Room 444 _it read.

_Lucky guy._

He stopped.

"I'll pick you up after class is done so you can eat lunch with us."

She merely raised an eyebrow towards his calm fatigue.

Before she could respond he walked into the open door across from her own.

She sighed.

Her black short shorts sauntered with her small hips as she turned into the room she would be trapped in for an hour and forty-five minutes.

She glanced at her new sidekick sitting at the top of her metallic silver bag.

_Starting in…one minute._

She absently sat down.

The bell had not even rung, and yet girls and guys eagerly occupied every seat in the exposing class.

_Do they _like_ learning?_

And then she turned her attention to the teacher in the front.

_Oh._

"Okay class I'm your chemistry teacher Mr. Uchiha. Don't whine, drop chemicals, fall asleep, talk back, talk when your not supposed to, _OR_…pick on my baby brother that's sitting in the far back of the room, see him in the corner?"

Loud snickering was heard from all the guys.

And soft "awwww's" where heard from the girls who where all clustered around the front of the room.

Sakura averted her eyes from the handsome teacher that seemed to have all the girls attention to the dark haired boy in the back that had just earned a couple of loving hearty sighs from glaring coldly at the teacher in front.

She could almost hear his molars cracking from him clenching his jaw so hard.

"That's not embarrassing," she mumbled to herself

"And I'm told we have a new student joining us today," his smirk widened into a small grin as he caught her smoldering eyes in his. "This is Sakura," her name rolled off his tongue like a loose tire would a speeding car.

Her mind sped dizzily with his loose tire.

A splatter of fear pricked her flat stomach.

And a deep-set chill swept over her entire spinal cord as he took three graceful steps toward her taking her cold hand firmly in his.

"Welcome."

The bell rang.

* * *

_2 minutes left._

_Just don't make eye contact and he wont make another comment._

Sasuke wrote another half thought answer down on his almost filled worksheet in front of him.

He could practically feel his brother's gaze shifting over his entire stoic being, ready to exploit him on another mistake.

He had already circled his desk 8 times now.

And was working his way up to the ninth.

He glanced at the second row of students that sat hunched over there own worksheets.

Steady eyes concentrating on the impossible equations printed before them.

The pink haired girl at the end of the short row seemed oblivious to his brothers eyes on her every other second.

They would usually start staring back at Itchia by now.

_Or else they would glance at me as if _I'm_ supposed to do something about it._

He waited for her solemn glance at either of the two Uchiha's currently staring at her in the room, proving his theory that this new girl was just like the rest of them.

But it never came.

He had never really known a girl who wasn't interested in him or his brother before.

Sasuke didn't even really know how to react to this.

He shifted his gaze to the round brewn wood clock to his right.

_1 minute left._

He could see her biting her lower lip roughly and glaring at her worksheet intently, scribbling down every answer she could possibly submit.

The tip of her pink eraser unconsciously touched the tip of her mouth, tapping softly on her pouty lips.

_30 seconds left._

He silently closed up his chemistry book and stuffed his worksheet into the first page, crumpling it slightly from the lack of actually opening his book.

This girl was either a strictly breaded lesbian or was freshly different and kept her emotions hidden just as well as he did.

He didn't know.

But he had a small tug of an urge to find out.

The bell rang.

* * *

The lunchroom was crowded.

Empty water bottles covered the floor.

Narrow strips of pepperoni and cheese were scattered over the tables.

The tables were littered with garbage that looked like it had been there since last year, and that the people working there just never got around to picking it off.

And the lunch ladies were covered with a large amount of spit and sweat, which caressed their eyebrows and upper lips profusely.

_Lovely,_ she thought with a grueling lurch of disgust.

"We don't sit here," a voice soothed behind her.

She jumped a little before turning around.

"Thank god," she mumbled, offering him a grateful grin.

Neji smirked back and offered Sakura his hand.

She took it cautiously.

"_We_ eat outside," he explained as he led her to a glass door on the other side of the lunchroom.

Every single person currently in the lunchroom immediately stopped yelling at each other from across the room and ragingly stared at pink haired girl carefully avoiding their glance as she walked past their tables in a hurry.

Neji just barley acknowledged the catcalls and the whistles directed toward the untamable goddess behind him.

But instead took a tighter grip onto her feeble hand, pulling her intentionally closer to him.

She took a narrowed glance at him, but nevertheless let her drag her to a small red circler table in the middle of the school grounds.

She noticed that the people that were already sitting there from last hour scampered out of their seats and tripped over each other as soon as they saw Neji walking toward them.

She tried to hold back a smile.

_What a bad ass._

They sat down.

"They should be here in a couple of minutes," Neji said.

She raised her eyes to level with his for a moment.

And then she heard a loud deafening crash behind her, before she could even begin to form any sort of question in her mind.

"Or sooner," he mumbled.

A jumpy blond came stampeding up to the table. Almost crashing into Sakura.

"HI I'M NARUTO!" the boy exclaimed loudly in Sakura's face.

"Yeah…we've kind of met."

"Your hot and all but I still have a hard time believing that that pretty head of yours isn't dyed with some sort of unnatural chemical that is causing such an uproar in global warming these days and will turn all of earths living creatures to a sad pile of polluted dust," he dignified while taking a calm seat close to Sakura.

Neji looked around the unruly large campus.

So far so good, the world was not coming to an end; Naruto was just having a moment.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, almost a little frightened.

"But Neji seems to like your hair, by the way he keeps staring at you in-."

A fist came flying at Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up," Neji seethed.

Sakura blushed.

Naruto carelessly looked over his shoulder after recovering himself from the concrete rolled ground and rubbing his jaw tenderly.

His eyes widened in a playful tone.

"Teme!"

Sakura turned around.

A dark haired boy dressed in a white styled T-shirt, and light blue jeans with rips and small paint splatters on them stepped up behind Sakura.

He was tall she noticed.

She suddenly felt incredibly short.

Embarrassed even if she were to stand up.

She could smell his faint cologne.

It almost dominated all of her senses.

_Spice, mint, tealeaves, and heavy drone from artificial oxidation_.

His dark eyes roamed hers as if searching for all her stored secrets that she had yet to know about herself.

"Hn."

_Hot._

"Sasuke," he muttered to her.

"Sakura."

_She's not fangirling…yet_, he concluded.

He took a seat beside her.

Not long after another boy sauntered up to the table, his coco shaded hair was pulled back into a high spiky ponytail, his creamy skin held a worried and slightly bored expression.

_Can he do that?_

His baggy dark blue jeans hung to his skinny body nicely, and his tight yellow T-shirt informed her that there indeed was a heard of well toned muscles under there.

"Ino at 10," he stated, a little out of breath.

He causally looked around the table, almost spraining his neck from taking such a short double take on Sakura.

"By the way I'm Shikamaru."

He shook her hand softly as he took a seat beside Naruto.

"Sakura," she nodded.

"SASUKE, OH SASUKE!" someone shouted on the other side of the green lawn.

Everyone at the table groaned except for Sakura.

A very blond, very loud, and very smelly Barbie bounced over happily to their table.

Rubbing her small chest in between Sasuke and Sakura.

They tried not to breathe.

"Can I sit with you today?" she purred in his ear.

Neji sighed loudly.

"No."

The blond snapped her attention to Neji.

"And why the hell not?" she exclaimed.

"Because your annoying Ino," Sasuke chimed in.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

Suddenly Ino turned her sharp gaze to her right; she scowled deeply and turned her full attention onto the girl that was sitting in 'her spot'.

Her piercing eyes seemed to almost sting Sakura as she moved the upper half of her body closer to her new oblivious target.

"Who. Is. This?"

Naruto smiled widely and took Sakura's shoulders in his hands moving her back into his chest.

"This is Sakura."

Ino growled.

"And what is she doing sitting in _my_ seat?"

Sasuke sighed angrily.

"This was never your seat Ino."

"This is Sakura's seat now!" Naruto added in.

Ino stared blankly at Naruto, but quickly regained her anger and aimed it at Sakura.

"Listen here _Sakura _I'm prettier, smarter, better, likeabler, and prettier than you and if you think for one second that-."

"What's that smell?" Sakura asked wrinkling up her nose in disgust while pointing her glance into Ino's confused blue eyes, then to her shiny black pumps.

…That were covered in dog poop.

Naruto burst out laughing while everyone chuckled quietly holding back their smiles.

Ino puffed out her chest angrily, screaming inside her mouth in rage and frustration.

Sakura attempted her best to hold in her laughter.

"You bitch!" Ino reached for Sakura.

Sasuke instantly put his arm in front of Sakura, blocking Ino from her feverish attempts.

He turned Ino around with his hand and pushed her towards the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Go." He ordered.

Her long skinny legs stomped all the way back into the lunchroom.

They could hear the door leading back into the lunchroom shatter as Ino slammed it closed.

Everyone was silent.

"So what did you bring for lunch today Sakura-Chan?"

She grinned up at him, briefly glancing at Sasuke as Naruto was telling about his choice of ramen today.

He was looking right back.

* * *


	2. Ventured

**Slow Me Down**

Ivory white teeth clambered down idly on the string of noodles that were hanging loosely like wet rags on Naruto's off white carved chopsticks. Slurping nosily with energetic speed and barley open lips, the blond boy raised his right arm in the air in one quick motion.

"Time!" he called.

The stop button on the right side of her plastic keypad was pressed at a forceful horizontal angle, successfully making the bright neon numbers stop multiplying giddily and abruptly come to a reeling halt.

"…Forty-five seconds," came Sakura's monotone reply to the anxiously awaiting blond with ramen juice painted over the lower portion on his face.

"Yes! Forty-five seconds! Believe it!" he shouted, propping himself up with his sticky hands onto the top surface of the table, shifting all his weight to his knees while he lifted both arms straight up in the air.

Bystanders passing by slowed their elaborate stride to stare with a disturbing fraction of intake in their minds at the exotic blond.

"Sit your ass down dope," Sasuke muttered darkly.

Naruto whimpered and muttered degradingly at Sasuke's tone, but nevertheless obliged his 'request'.

"Does he always do this?" Sakura whispered to Neji.

"You mean make one of us time how fast he can eat ramen every single fucking day at lunch until he gets sick every fucking day at lunch and thus forces all of us to carry him to the school nurse every fucking day at lunch?" he revolted.

"Uh…yeah."

"Then yes," he muttered angrily.

'_Forty-five seconds' _Naruto kept mumbling to his empty white bowl of ramen, shaking his head triumphantly, a mocking grin folding across his face.

"Weird," Sakura muttered.

"You have no idea," Sasuke mumbled more to himself.

She glanced at him, taking in all his dark oxy features that were radiating off of the suns harmful streaming rays. Nearly blinding her peripheral vision in the process

_He definitely has fan girls for a reason._

Her thoughts were shaken dramatically as a loud gagging nose issued at a low neurotic level to her close right.

Naruto coughed loudly one more time before completely shouting out, "Oh my god I'm going to be sick!"

Shikamaru stood up hastily.

"Move! Move!" he shouted at the other two.

Neji and Sasuke ran to either side of Naruto, hosted him up from underneath his arms and dragged him over the grassy planks around the table to the direction of the school.

"Nice meeting you Sakura," Shikamaru called over the roar of Sasuke and Neji's shouts to get the tear of people that had gathered around there small but complex standard table out of the way long enough to let them through.

"Likewise," she half whispered to the trio's retreating backs.

_So weird._

* * *

Her third hour class was veraciously right next to her locker, giving her six extra minutes to figure out what to do with her six extra minutes.

I could go visit Naruto-

"Sakura."

_Well that didn't last long,_ she thought moments before she turned around.

"…Sasuke was it?" she asked calmly.

He held out her chunky white sidekick, placing his thumb diligently over the single cherry blossom petal she had painted on her whole cellular device.

"Hn," he grunted as she gently took it from him, flipping it open hastily.

"Is Naruto okay?" she asked after opening her inbox to find four new closed messages waiting for her to read.

"Hn," he responded.

She shifted her weight to her heels, the rest of her upper body followed suit as she verdantly leaned her back on the lockers behind her, narrowing her almond welded green eyes at his absorbing black ones.

"I'm going to take that _hn_ as a yes and not a seriously dangerous sign that you cant breathe and might collapse any minute now," she stated slowly, still staring skeptically at him.

He was taken back to say the least.

No one had ever verbally questioned his nepotistic vocabulary.

And no one had ever made him want to _explain_ his nepotistic vocabulary to someone.

But all in all he was an Uchiha, his pride was at stake if he continued to dwell on this sarcastic pink haired girl before him, currently holding no fan girl structure what so ever in her tiny body.

The corners of his lips perplexed upwards into a graceful smirk.

Lifting one index finger to her forehead, he poked her gently making her tiny nostrils flare in the even slightest fraction of a second before he pulled away.

"We're going to get along great this year Sakura."

* * *

Shikamaru had seen more than enough agrueling images to last him a lifetime.

But this was just too much.

High pitched fake blond _annoying _Ino was perched cross-legged on the smooth surface of his desk that he made a mental note to scrub and bleach later. She was adjusting the bust of her top, attempting to up the cleavage factor that she just didn't have.

She didn't notice him yet, which he took as gods' silent words to get the hell away.

Three steps into his lazy sprint he heard her call his name.

_Well shit_ was the only thought that ran through out his head at the moment.

Nearly cringing as he turned around to met her orangey tinged matted face

"Ino," he greeted solemnly as he stopped a good seven inches away from his desk.

"How are you today," she purred at him, her puffy lips making an unusual oval shape with every word she spoke.

He paused for just a moment.

"You're not using me to get to Sasuke Ino."

He could see by the angry twitch in her temple that she was about to retort a nasty string of made up excuses back at him, but maybe realizing that the person in front of her was the smartest person in the entire district and counting might have had an effect on her thinking and or talking ability.

Joy aroused his senses at the mere thought.

"You're a dick," she finally managed out.

"And your just a slutty girl that needs to learn how to get a life," he muttered, taking his seat.

It was only for an eighty-sixth of a second but Shikamaru caught a withering glimpse of hurt evident in her faded wash blue eyes.

It made a small part of his conscious burn with remorse.

But as quickly as it had been, is disappeared faster. Now replaced with the familiar edgy gleam that had sprouted their freshman year of high school.

In all his years of knowing Ino, he had never had the power to get anything but a somber iterated reaction from her, this raw exosphere to an emotional wreck of a girl that he had masked plans to get rid of for years was a shocking new discovery that he had not seen coming.

He frowned as she walked away from him, bony limbs stuck out noticeably on her frail back.

_Weird_, was one way to describe that change of events that had been taking place recently.

_Troublesome_, was another.

* * *

Any other thought she might have had of rekindling her dissolving relationship with her obnoxious mother was quickly extinguished as she angrily read the last two text messages she had recently opened on her phone.

'_Remember Sakura carbs are not you friend. You need to cut at least eight more pounds before my new swim line comes out. Chow.'_

'_I'll be leaving for Paris tomorrow morning at 4:00 am. I wont see you until I come back so goodbye. Roseau can take care off you while I'm gone. Chow.'_

_Like you take care off me in the first place_, the bitter thought swept through her anger like an eager breaking of a waterfall.

As the tardy bell rang with an off pitch energetic burst, a dark haired boy with a striking bronze tan glided into the classroom without a sound. The distracted teacher was conveniently turned around facing the pitch-black chalkboard, writing her name in large cursive letters.

Mrs. Hallocaocky, Sakura read as soon as her left hand moved away from the board.

'_Creative writing level two'_ was shortly placed right under her name.

"You must be the new girl everyone is talk about."

She pivoted jestingly to her right, unsoundly aware that someone was sitting next to her.

"Yeah," she said uncertainty. "I'm Sakura," she offered a small toothless smile.

His dark elixir eyes drifted over her alluring apple ones. Seemingly contented with the name she had given him, he reached for her hand, giving her an even bigger grin.

"Kiba," he announced as he shook her steady hand in his.

"You know, if I knew there was going to be a pretty girl sitting in my third hour today I might have actually showed up here on time," he mused.

She blushed a faint cherry bomb, the right corner of her mouth lifting into a sinful smirk.

"Do you say that to all the new girls here or am I just lucky?"

The excited grin on his lips was replaced by a mocking hue.

"…You think I'm a slut," he more or less stated, laughing a little at her dryness.

"I think you're a flirt," she added briskly, leaning her head slightly to the left.

"You seem to be doing just fine with it," he smiled as he leaned over to tuck a dangling piece of hair behind her right ear.

She didn't need to say anything more, he had won, and they both knew it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him watching her with a loathe of interest and desire. And she could only teeter through her belongings looking for a pencil she didn't have, pretending she hadn't noticed.

* * *

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll give you my entire ramen bowl collection!"

"…And why in the hell would I want that?"

"…Well…I wrote the type of ramen and eating time on the side right under the date I ordered it."

"Your sick."

"Please Sasuke!"

"No," Sasuke hollered, causing Naruto to flinch but not back away completely from the argument.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the paper white thin material of a long rectangular bed presented neatly in the far left corner of the large room. He was clad in a hospital gown (probably something he had forced the nurses to give him) and his hair was tangled into a greasy mess from sleeping all through third hour.

"What's so hard about asking Sakura-Chan out for me?" Naruto whined.

"Hn, because were not twelve anymore."

Naruto's clear face scrunched in sheer frustration and agrueling assumption.

"You like her don't you!"

Sasuke deeply sighed, shaking his head.

"Hn," came his monotone reply.

"…THAT'S SO A YES!"

"No," he sighed one more time, hoping that Naruto would get the indication that his temper was slipping. "It's not."

"LIES!"

He obviously didn't.

Sasuke Uchiha knew that in the back dark forbidden corner of his mind he had a very strong urge to strangle his blond friend right there and then, but on the other more brighter side of his unliterary conscious brain he knew he would never be able to get away with it with all these people bustling around.

"I going back to class," he muttered before Naruto could even _think_ to say something else at him.

He shut the door as loudly as he could behind him, hearing the dope jump made everything a little better.

But of course his anger wasn't only eclipsed by the factor that Naruto was a brainless idiot that never knew when to shut his mouth, but by the single frame of accusation that Sasuke actually liked a girl that he had only recently let walk into his already messed up life.

Everyone knew how annoying he thought girls were, which was why jokes were never centered around them when he was present.

He did not know if this pink haired petite little girl coming from the same species of his rabid and…touchy fan girls could or even would be any different then the rest of them.

He wasn't holding his breath, but a hopeful spark flickered just once in the under belly of his stomach.


End file.
